Connecting with Paris
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: Hotch makes a phone call.


_Just something super short because I was watching 'Bloodline' today and the way Hotch and Prentiss work together just amazes me. _

**Connecting With Paris.**

Aaron Hotchner exited the elevator with a stern expression etched across his features. It wasn't uncommon for Aaron to have a look of foreboding on his face, especially with the job he worked at and the things he knew. Like, for example, right now he was walking towards a collection of people whom he considered to be his family, as they stood around the desk of a woman they believed to be dead. A woman who had meant the world to them. A woman who was alive and well and living in Paris for the last six months. Only two people from her former life knew this fact. Aaron Hotchner and the BAU's former Liaison, Jennifer Jareau. Not even this woman's own mother knew she was still alive. So, you can probably understand why Aaron hadn't been in the happiest of moods for the last half a year. Or ever, for that matter.

"What's going on here?" He asked, joining Agents Morgan, Seaver, Rossi, Doctor Reid and Technical Analyst, Penelope Garcia, as they huddled around Agent Prentiss' former desk.

"It's been six months to the day," Derek Morgan said, his deep voice remorseful and tinted with anger. "They're cleaning out her desk."

Aaron furrowed his brow. He had been hoping six months ago that the team would have caught Ian Doyle by now and that Emily would be safely returned to her post. But, as this job so often reminded him, things rarely turn out as planned.

"I want her high school photograph," Doctor Spencer Reid said quietly. "The one she thought Garcia photoshopped."

Penelope Garcia hung her head, a faint smile at the memory playing on her lips but her tears threatened to fall again.

"May I have it?" Doctor Reid asked, looking to Aaron.

Aaron didn't say anything, but instead nodded slightly and turned towards his office.

"Hotch?" Derek questioned, noting the pain that crossed Aaron's face momentarily.

"I need to make a phone call." Aaron told him before climbing the stairs towards his office. But not before watching concern cross Agent Morgan's features.

As soon as he was in his office and had shut the door, Aaron took a deep breath. He couldn't stand out there and watch as four hearts break again when he knew that he could take that pain away. Taking a seat as his desk, Aaron rolled up his sleeve and removed his watch. His turned it on it's face and set it down on the desk in front of him. Picking up the phone, he looked out of his office window to make sure everyone was still clustered around Emily's desk.

"Bonjour," He said in the best accent he could muster, as a male voice received the phone call. Pouvez-vous me communiquer a cé numéro, sil vous plait?"

A "Oui, monsieur," from the other end confirmed it was okay to continue and Aaron looked to the number engraved onto the back of his watch. "Zero, onze, trente-trois, six, douze, trente-quatre, cinquante-six, soixante-dix-huit,"

The man on the other line repeated the number and Aaron thanked him. The line went dead momentarily before it beeped to life again. Aaron held his breath.

"Aaron?" Came a female voice not a moment later.

"I just needed to hear your voice, Emily." He said, allowing himself to breath again, knowing she was alright.

"Good," She said and he could visualise her smile. "Because I needed to hear yours, too."

"They're cleaning out your desk," He started, getting right to the point as per usual. "Is there anything you'd like me to keep for you?"

"No," She sighed and Aaron couldn't help but detect the sadness in her voice. "There's no point."

"We'll get him, Emily." Aaron told her, as reassuringly as he could muster. He didn't know if they were going to catch Doyle. And he didn't know if he was ever going to see his Emily again. But he had to believe that he would, otherwise he knew he would go mad.

"Aaron, it's been six months-"

"I'll keep looking for him for the rest of my life if I have to."

There was a pause before Emily's voice filled the speaker of Aaron's phone.

"I miss you." She said simply, her voice cracking slightly.

"You too," Aaron told her. "We all do."

"Don't." She said boldly. "You're all stronger than that."

"So are you," Aaron said meaningfully and he could tell she was smiling. "I'd better go before this becomes curious." He paused. "Abientot, mon amour."

"I see you've been brushing up on your French since the last time we spoke," Emily laughed.

"I figure I might need it someday." Aaron flashed a dimple.

"I hope you do." She said warmly. "Jusque-lá, je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, _Phoebe_." He enunciated her new name with a smirk. "Au revoir."

He waited for her to say goodbye before hanging up the phone and reaching for his watch. Speaking with her was one thing, but what he wouldn't give to see her. To hold her. To kiss her. Even just one more time.

"Hotch?" A knock at the door pulled him from his reminiscences of his brief few passionate moments with Emily.

"Garcia." He confirmed as she walked into the office, a case file in her accessorised fingers.

"Was that French I heard you speaking?" She smirked. "I've never head you sound so sexy."

Aaron waved his hand dismissively. "I was just speaking to an old friend."

"An old _girlfriend_ is more like." Penelope laughed. "Anyway, these are this month's assessments. Strauss wants you to get them to her as soon as possible."

"You typed them up that quickly?" Aaron shook his head. He had only given her the hand-written ones and hour ago and, from what he had seen, she had spent most of that hour standing at Prentiss' desk.

"I'm a fast worker." Penelope smiled.

Aaron nodded, taking the papers. He could drop them at Erin Strauss' house before he went home this evening. Even when she was sick that woman could be a pain in the-well-_cou_.

Penelope went to leave, but her hand suspended on the door handle. "She's alive, isn't she?" Penelope turned to Aaron, whose eyes widened. "Emily." As soon as Emily's name left her lips, Penelope knew by his eyes that her suspicions were correct. "You don't have to tell me anything, all I want to know is if she's okay?"

It was the first time in his life where Aaron didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare.

"That's good enough for me," Penelope told him. "Tell her I love her and that I want her to come home soon." Penelope shut her eyes for a moment. "Tell her that we _will _catch him and, as soon as we do, I want her on the next flight home."

Aaron continued to stare, his words failing him. His mind failing him.

"And, Sir?" Penelope opened the office door. "Don't worry," She said, stepping outside. "The secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><em>I know that Spencer's the genius but I reckon that, if anyone were to figure it out, it'd be Miss Penelope Garcia.<em>

_Did you all hear the good news? AJ Cook has signed on with Criminal Minds for another two years! That means two things: -JJ's back! and... we've definitely got Criminal Minds for another two years! Now all we need is Paget back and the show will be awesome again. (And I really hope they keep Seaver. Despite it all, I really like her.) _


End file.
